Measurement of picomole amounts of magnesium ion by colorimetry can be accomplished with the aid of a new microcolorimeter. The working volume of the colorimeter is less than 300 nL. Using continuous-flow analysis, not only magnesium but also calcium and inorganic phosphate can be measured with femtomole sensitivity.